Darling
by MireLLos BubbleVirus
Summary: Hanya sebuah cerita tentang Sehun dan Luhan yang diambil dari perjalanan cinta Harry Potter dan Ginny Weasley ... EXO Sehun / Luhan (HunHan)
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : Darling (Harry Potter's Love Story EXO Version)**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **Genre : Romace GS**

 **Ratting : T+**

 **Cast : All EXO Members, special HunHan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ini FF jalan ceritanya Mir ambil dari kisah cintanya Harry Potter sama Ginny Weasley ya, pake EXO version ala MireLLos BubbleVirus. Sebagian besar ceritanya Mir ambil dari buku HarPot ke 6 'Harry Potter And The Half Blood Prince'. Tapi ada juga yang loncat-loncat ke buku HarPot yang lain, terus ada tambahan-tambahan yang Mir buat sendiri. Jadi maaf-maaf aja kalo ceritanya geje, hohohoho...**

 **Happy (virus) reading! ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **INTRODUCTION :**

 ***Keluarga Oh (Keluarga Potter)**

 **Oh Yi Fan = James Potter**

 **Kim Suho = Lily Potter**

 **Oh Sehun = Harry Potter**

 ***Keluarga Park (Keluarga Weasley)**

 **Park Joonmyeon = Mr. Weasley**

 **Zhang Yixing = Mrs. Weasley**

 **Park Kris = Bill Weasley**

 **Park Chanyeol = Ron Weasley**

 **Park Luhan = Ginny Weasley**

 ***Keluarga Byun (Keluarga Granger)**

 **Byun Jongdae = Mr. Granger**

 **Kim Minseok = Mrs. Granger**

 **Byun Baekhyun = Hermione Granger**

 ***Keluarga Kim (Keluarga Dursley)**

 **Kim Jongin = Vernon Dursley**

 **Kim Kyungsoo = Petunia Dursley**

 ***Kai = Draco Malfoy**

 **D.O = Romilda Vane**

 **Xiumin = Luna Lovegood**

 **Chen = Seamus Finnigan**

 **Lay = Neville Longbottom**

 **Shi Xun = Dean Thomas**

 **Huang Zitao = Fleur Delacour**

 **Bai Xian = Lavender Brown**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Summary**_

 _"Ini hanya karena dia adik Chanyeol. Kau tidak suka melihatnya berciuman dengan_ _Shi Xun_ _hanya karena dia adik Chanyeol.", ucap Sehun.  
_

 _"Sadarlah Oh Sehun! Dia hanya adik dari sahabatmu. Kau seperti ini karena dia sudah seperti adikmu sendiri. Iya benar. Hanya adik. Hanya adik!", ucap Sehun lagi pada dirinya sendiri sambil memukul-mukul kepalanya. Untung saja ia sedang berada di kamarnya sendiri. Kalau tidak, ia pasti akan dianggap gila karena bicara sendiri._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _"Bagaimana rasanya Sehun-a? Bagaimana rasanya saat kau melihat Luhan dan_ _Shi Xun_ _?", tanya Baekhyun disela-sela tangisnya. "Aku tau Sehun-a. Aku bisa melihat caramu menatapnya. Kau sahabatku.", ucap Baekhyun lagi.  
_

 _Perlahan Sehun membelai punggung sahabatnya tersebut. "Ya. Seperti ini rasanya.", jawab Sehun pelan. Baekhyun pun semakin terisak di pelukannya._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _"Kau juga ikut ya Luhannie.", ucap Baekhyun.  
_

 _Luhan tersenyum. "Entahlah, aku tidak yakin._ _Shi Xun_ _mengajakku pergi juga.", ucap Luhan. Sekilas ia melirik Sehun.  
_

 _"Bukankah kalian sudah berakhir?", tanya Chanyeol.  
_

 _Luhan menggeleng. "Aku memang memintanya seperti itu. Tapi_ _Shi Xun_ _memaksa untuk kembali.", ucap Luhan. Kemudian mereka semua diam._

 __ _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Baekhyun membalikkan badan Sehun. "Lihat, itu dia yang disana. Siswi yang sedang mengobrol dengan Wu saem.", ucap Baekhyun.  
_

 _Sehun menatap gadis itu. "Manis.", ucapnya.  
_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _"Kim Kai, brengsek kau! Jangan sentuh Sehun!", teriak D.O. Sehun, Kai dan semuanya menatap D.O. "Sehun, habisi saja dia!", seru D.O lagi. Terlihat jelas kemarahan pada diri Kai._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : Darling (Harry Potter's Love Story EXO Version) CHAP.1**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **Genre : Romance GS**

 **Ratting : T+**

 **Cast : All EXO Members, special HunHan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy (virus) reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sudah kukatakan bukan aku yang memasukkannya. Kau ini menyebalkan sekali sih!", seru Chanyeol kesal. 

"Lalu siapa? Disana hanya ada kau. Dan kau terlihat mendekati tas ku. Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak mencurigaimu Park Chanyeol!", seru Baekhyun tak kalah kesal. 

"Aish... Tapi memang bukan aku Byun Baekhyun!", seru Chanyeol lagi. "Sehun, beritahu dia kalau aku tidak memasukkan serangga mainan itu kedalam tasnya.", ucap Chanyeol. 

Sehun menatapnya dan Baekhyun secara bergantian. "Daripada kalian berdebat tidak jelas. Lebih baik sekarang kita ke kantin. Perutku lapar.", ucap Sehun sambil berjalan meninggalkan kelas. 

"Hey tunggu!", seru Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bersamaan. 

Saat memasuki kantin, mereka melihat Luhan duduk sendirian. "Luhan!", panggil Baekhyun. "Kau sendirian saja?", tanya Baekhyun seraya duduk di bangku disebelah Luhan. Hanya tinggal meja yang ditempati Luhan yang kosong. 

Luhan tersenyum lalu mengangguk. "Hai Sehun.", sapa Luhan. Sehun tersenyum padanya. 

"Pesankan aku makanan.", ucap Chanyeol seraya mendudukkan dirinya dihadapan Luhan. 

"Pesan saja sendiri. Kau pikir aku pembantumu!", seru Luhan kesal. 

"Cepat sana pesan Chanyeol.", ucap Sehun. 

"Aish... Menyebalkan sekali kalian!", gerutu Chanyeol. Tapi kemudian ia bangkit dan memesankan makanan untuk mereka. 

" _Mom_ menanyakan kalian, terutama kau Sehun. Dia ingin kalian menginap lagi.", ucap Luhan. 

"Benarkah? Bagaimana kalau akhir pekan ini kita menginap disana. Kau mau kan Sehun-a?", tanya Baekhyun. 

"Ide bagus. Aku juga sebenarnya merindukan Mrs. Kim.", ucap Sehun. 

Mata Luhan berbinar. " _Mom_ akan senang.", ucap Luhan.

Oh Sehun, adalah seorang kapten tim basket di SM High School, saat ini ia sudah kelas tiga. Ia adalah seorang siswa yang tampan dan menjadi idola banyak siswi di sekolahnya, termasuk Luhan dan D.O.

Sehun tinggal bersama paman dan bibinya yang bernama Kim Jongin dan Kim Kyungsoo. Sejak usianya satu tahun, kedua orang tua Sehun meninggal dalam kecelakaan mobil. Akhirnya Sehun pun dititipkan pada pasangan suami istri Kim Jongin dan Kim Kyungsoo. Walau Kyungsoo adalah bibinya yang berarti adik dari ibunya sendiri, tapi sikap Kyungsoo dan Jongin tidak bisa ramah pada Sehun. Mereka selalu menganggap Sehun sebagai sebuah kesialan yang dengan sangat terpaksa harus mereka tanggung. Walau begitu, Sehun tidak terganggu. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan sikap sinis paman dan bibinya, setidaknya ia masih diberi makan dan tempat tinggal.

Sehun memiliki dua orang sahabat yang sudah ia anggap sebagai saudaranya sendiri. Namanya Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memang selalu bertengkar, tapi mereka tidak bermusuhan. Ada saja masalah yang menjadi bahan perdebatan mereka.

Chanyeol berasal dari keluarga yang begitu baik hati. Ayahnya bernama Park Joonmyeon dan ibunya bernama Zhang Yixing. Kedua orang tua Chanyeol begitu menyayangi Sehun. Kalau mereka bisa, mereka ingin sekali mengadopsi Sehun agar menjadi anak mereka. 

Chanyeol memiliki seorang kakak dan seorang adik bernama Park Kris dan Park Luhan. Kris tadinya juga bersekolah di SM High School, tapi ia sudah lulus setahun yang lalu. Sedangkan Luhan masih sekolah di SM High School kelas dua, adik kelas Sehun, Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun. 

Lalu Byun Baekhyun adalah anak semata wayang pasangan dokter yang cukup ternama di Seoul. Ayahnya yang bernama Byun Jongdae adalah seorang dokter gigi di sebuah rumah sakit di Seoul. Sedangkan ibunya, Kim Minseok, membuka sebuah praktek dokter hewan di Seoul. 

Sehun, Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun selalu terlihat bersama saat di sekolah. Bahkan terkadang Luhan pun ikut bergabung bersama mereka. Kalian tau, sebenarnya Luhan sangat mengagumi Sehun sejak pertama kali ia melihat Sehun. Bisa dikatakan cinta pada pandangan pertama. Hanya saja Sehun terlalu bodoh dan tidak menyadarinya. Chanyeol yang tau kalau adiknya menyukai Sehun senang sekali mengolok-oloknya. Ia selalu berkata pada Sehun kalau Luhan sering mengigau dalam tidurnya dan memanggil-manggil nama Sehun. Hal itu tentu membuat Luhan malu bukan main. Sayangnya Sehun tidak menanggapinya dengan serius. Ia selalu menganggap Luhan hanya sebagai adiknya, tidak lebih. Baekhyun yang tau akan hal itu selalu mencoba membesarkan hati Luhan. Ia menyuruh Luhan untuk bersabar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Akhirnya akhir pekan tiba. Baekhyun dan Sehun sudah berada di rumah Chanyeol sejak pulang sekolah hari Jumat lalu. Mereka sangat antusias jika berhubungan dengan menginap di rumah Chanyeol. Alasannya tentu bukan hanya nyaman, tapi mereka juga senang karena Mr dan Mrs Park yang begitu ramah pada mereka sehingga suasana rumah terasa begitu hangat. 

"Hai Sehun. Lama tidak jumpa.", sapa kakak laki-laki Chanyeol, Kris. 

"Hai _hyung_. Kau tidak keluar?", tanya Sehun. 

Kris menggeleng. "Pacarku akan datang.", jawab Kris sambil tertawa. 

"Kau tau Sehun-a, akhirnya tiang listrik ini berhasil menaklukkan hati Tao.", ucap Chanyeol. 

"Tao? Gadispindahan dari China itu?", tanya Baekhyun. Kris mengangguk. "Wah... Kau hebat _oppa_. Kudengar tidak ada yang berani mendekatinya karena mereka takut saat melihat matanya.", ucap Baekhyun. Tawa Sehun dan Chanyeol pun pecah. 

"Hey, berhenti menertawai kekasihku!", seru Kris sambil menjitak kepala Chanyeol dan Sehun. "Tao itu manis Baekhyun-a. Kau akan tau semuanya kalau kau mengenalnya lebih dekat.", ucap Kris sambil menepuk bahu Baekhyun. Kemudian ia berjalan ke halaman membantu Mr Park membersihkan halaman. 

"Dia sedang dimabuk cinta, itu sebabnya dia terlihat begitu bodoh.", ucap Luhan nimbrung. Sehun dan Chanyeol masih berusaha mengontrol tawanya. 

"Makanan siap!", seru Mrs Park kemudian. Seketika mereka semua berlari kearah meja makan.

Siang harinya terlihat Sehun, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Luhan, Kris, dan Tao yang baru saja datang tengah bermain di halaman rumah keluarga Park yang memang sangat luas. Mereka terlihat berlarian menghindari bola yang dilempar agar tidak mengenai tubuh mereka. Sesekali mereka menertawakan salah satu diantara mereka yang terjatuh karena menghindari bola. 

"Aku sudah lelah! Hentikan saja permainannya!", seru Baekhyun. Terlihat napas mereka yang tersengal-sengal, ditambah dengan bulir-bulir keringat yang membasahi wajah dan leher mereka. 

"Kau berkeringat banyak sekali Sehun.", ucap Luhan sambil mengelap keringat di wajah Sehun. Sehun hanya tersenyum. 

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling berpandangan kemudian mereka tesenyum. Begitu juga dengan Kris. Mereka semua tau bagaimana perasaan Luhan pada Sehun. Hanya Sehun saja yang terlalu bodoh tidak peka pada perasaan Luhan. Oh ya, Luhan tidak memanggil Sehun _oppa_ dan Baekhyun _eonnie_ sama seperti ia memanggil Chanyeol. Hanya pada Kris saja ia mau memanggil _oppa_. 

"Anak-anak, ayo kemari! _Mommy_ membuat _patbingsu_ untuk kalian!", seru Mrs Park. Wajah mereka tampak sumringah. Dengan sangat antusias mereka semua berlari kedalam rumah dan langsung menyambar _patbingsu_ yang sudah tersedia di meja makan. 

" _Mom_ , aku mau tambah es nya!", seru Chanyeol. 

"Tidak ada! Kau sudah menghabiskan dua gelas.", ucap Mrs Park. Chanyeol cemberut. "Kau menyukainya kan Sehunnie? Kalau mau tambah, nanti biar kuambilkan.", tanya Mrs Park. 

Sehun mengangguk. "Ini enak sekali. Terima kasih Mrs Park.", ucap Sehun. 

" _Mom_ curang sekali. Sebenarnya siapa anakmu?", gerutu Chanyeol. 

"Chanyeol, sopan sedikit pada ibumu!", tegur Mr Park. Chanyeol semakin cemberut. "Sehun-a, sering-seringlah kemari. Yixing selalu saja bertanya kapan kau datang.", ucap Mr Park lagi. Sehun pun mengangguk.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seminggu berlalu. Hari ini terlihat Luhan dan Baekhyun sedang mengobrol di ruang OSIS setelah rapat. "Apa Sehun akan menyukaiku Baekhyun-a?", tanya Luhan. Pasalnya sudah beberapa bulan ia mencoba bersikap normal dan tidak menghindari Sehun. Tapi hingga saat ini Sehun masih belum meresponnya. 

"Bersabarlah Luhannie. Kau tau sendiri kan bagaimana bodohnya Sehun. Tetaplah menjadi dirimu sendiri. Aku yakin suatu hari Sehun akan menatapmu.", ucap Baekhyun sambil mengelus punggung Luhan. 

Luhan tampak menarik napas. "Kudengar D.O menyukainya. Lagipula sekarang ia terlihat dekat dengan Xiumin, gadis periang itu bisa membuat Sehun tertawa.", ucap Luhan. "Aku tidak masalah jika Sehun memilih berkencan dengan salah satu diantara mereka. Bagiku yang terpenting Sehun bahagia.", ucap Luhan. Baekhyun tersenyum lalu memeluk Luhan. 

BRAK... 

"BAEKHYUN! LUHAN! CEPAT IKUT AKU SEKARANG!", teriak Xiumin dengan raut wajah hawatir. Baekhyun dan Luhan saling berpandangan, bingung. Tapi kemudian mereka berlari mengejar Xiumin kearah ruang kesehatan. 

"Ada apa?", tanya Baekhyun. 

"Chanyeol pingsan setelah beberapa kali pergi ke toilet. Sepertinya dia kekurangan cairan.", ucap Xi saem. Kemudian ia melangkah keluar diikuti Xiumin. 

"Baekhyun-a. Baekhyun-a.", lirih Chanyeol, padahal matanya masih tertutup. Semuanya saling berpandangan. 

"Kami tunggu di luar kalau begitu. Ayo Sehun!", ajak Luhan. Sehun pun mengikuti Luhan. Kemudian mereka berdua duduk di bangku di depan ruang kesehatan. "Ada apa?", tanya Luhan. 

Sehun tampak merogoh saku jas sekolahnya lalu memperlihatkan sekotak kecil cokelat pada Luhan. "Chanyeol memakan ini. Itu sebabnya ia bolak balik ke toilet sampai kehilangan cairan dan pingsan.", ucap Sehun. 

Mata luhan membulat. "Ini kan..." 

"Obat pencahar berbentuk cokelat. Aku menemukannya di lokerku. Saat Chanyeol melihatnya, ia langsung melahap dua potong tanpa tau kalau sebenarnya cokelat ini adalah obat pencahar.", ucap Sehun. 

"Tapi bagaimana?" 

"Aku juga tidak tau. Cokelat ini sudah ada di dalam lokerku saat aku mau mengambil pakaian olahraga. Padahal tadi pagi tidak ada. Mungkin ada seseorang yang tidak menyukaiku. Ia mau mencelakaiku tapi malah Chanyeol yang terkena imbasnya.", ucap Sehun. "Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu pada Chanyeol, aku tidak bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri. Tega sekali aku mencelakai sahabatku sendiri.", ucap Sehun lagi. 

"Sssttt... Jangan bicara seperti itu. Kau tidak salah. Kalian berdua hanya kurang berhati-hati. Dan percayalah Chanyeol akan baik-baik saja, terlebih ada Baekhyun di dalam.", ucap Luhan. 

Sehun mengangguk lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Luhan. "Terima kasih Luhan.", ucap Sehun. Luhan hanya tersenyum. 

Pulang sekolah Sehun, Baekhyun, Luhan pun mengantar Chanyeol menggunakan mobil milik Baekhyun. Maklum, yang memiliki mobil hanya Baekhyun. "Apa sudah baikan Chanyeol-a?", tanya Sehun. 

" _Ne_.", jawab Chanyeol pelan. 

"Aku minta maaf karena sudah membuatmu jadi seperti ini.", ucap Sehun. 

"Tidak apa Sehun-a, ini bukan salahmu. Aku saja yang terlalu rakus.", ucap Chanyeol sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di jok belakang mobil Baekhyun. 

"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu terus Sehun. Anggap saja ini pelajaran agar kalian lebih berhati-hati lagi.", ucap Luhan. 

"Tapi siapa yang menaruhnya di lokermu?", tanya Baekhyun. Sehun menggeleng. 

Tak lama mereka pun sampai di rumah kediaman keluarga Park. Setelah menjelaskan semuanya pada Mr dan Mrs Park lalu meminta maaf pada mereka, Sehun dan Baekhyun pun pamit pulang.

Malam harinya setelah makan malam, terlihat Luhan tengah melamun sambil menatap langit malam melalui jendela di depan meja belajarnya. 

TRING... 

Ponsel Luhan berdering, menandakan adanya sebuah pesan masuk. 

_'Bagaimana kondisi Chanyeol?'_. Ternyata dari Baekhyun. Degan cepat Luhan pun mengetik pesan balasan. 

_'Dia baik-baik saja. Setelah minum obat dia langsung istirahat. Apa Sehun menghubungimu?'  
_

TRING... 

_'Syukurlah! Tidak, dia tidak menghubungiku. Ada apa?'  
_

 _'Tolong tenangkan dia Baekhyun-a. Aku yakin Sehun masih menyalahkan dirinya atas apa yang terjadi pada Chanyeol hari ini.'  
_

TRING... 

_'Ne, aku mengerti. Kau istirahatlah Luhan. Besok aku dan Sehun akan kesana.'  
_

Tiba-tiba jantung Luhan berdetak cepat. "Astaga, Park Luhan! Bukankah ia sudah biasa datang kemari? Luhan bodoh!", ucap Luhan pada dirinya sendiri. Setelah itu ia pun naik ke tempat tidurnya dan mencoba untuk terbang ke dunia mimpi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari kembali berlalu. Tidak terasa sudah satu bulan sejak peristiwa cokelat pencahar waktu itu. "Saat liburan nanti apa rencana kalian?", tanya Baekhyun saat mereka sedang di kantin sekolah. 

"Entahlah, mungkin aku akan pergi dengan keluargaku.", jawab Chanyeol. "Kau sendiri?", tanya Chanyeol. 

" _Mom_ dan _Dad_ mengajakku berlibur ke Eropa. _Dad_ berhasil mendapat cuti, yah walau hanya satu minggu.", ucap Baekhyun. 

"Enak sekali.", ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum lalu menyeruput jus strawberry nya. 

"Apa mereka berpacaran?", tanya Sehun tiba-tiba. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling berpandangan. Kemudian keduanya mengikuti arah pandang Sehun. 

Disana, disalah satu meja kantin, terlihat Luhan tengah duduk mesra dengan seorang siswa tampan. "Kurasa begitu. Bukankah dia Shi Xun anggota tim kalian?", tanya Baekhyun. Lalu ia kembali sibuk dengan makanannya. 

"Anak itu. Bukankah dia menyukai Sehun? Kenapa sekarang ia malah berpacaran dengan orang lain?", tanya Chanyeol yang dijawab gedikan bahu oleh Baekhyun. 

Sementara itu Sehun terus menatap kearah Luhan dan kekasihnya. Untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa tidak suka melihat Luhan bersama orang lain. Padahal Luhan bukan siapa-siapa baginya. Luhan hanyalah adik dari sahabatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari kembali berganti. Perasaan Sehun pun semakin tidak jelas dengan seiring berjalannya waktu. Hampir setiap hari ia melihat Luhan bermesraan dengan kekasihnya itu. Belum lagi dua hari yang lalu ia dan Chanyeol tidak sengaja memergoki Luhan tengah berciuman di pinggir lapangan basket. Saat itu Sehun merasa bingung, pusing, dan seperti tersambar petir. Ia juga rasanya ingin menghajar siswa itu yang seenaknya saja mencium Luhan.

"Ini hanya karena dia adik Chanyeol. Kau tidak suka melihatnya berciuman dengan Shi Xun hanya karena dia adik Chanyeol.", ucap Sehun. 

"Sadarlah Oh Sehun! Dia hanya adik dari sahabatmu. Kau seperti ini karena dia sudah seperti adikmu sendiri. Iya benar. Hanya adik. Hanya adik!", ucap Sehun lagi pada dirinya sendiri sambil memukul-mukul kepalanya. Untung saja ia sedang berada di kamarnya sendiri. Kalau tidak, ia pasti akan dianggap gila karena bicara sendiri. 

TRING... 

Dengan malas Sehun membuka pesan masuk di ponselnya. Dari Chanyeol rupanya.  
 _'Besok datanglah kerumah. Dad ulang tahun. Mom ingin kita berkumpul untuk merayakannya.'_

Sehun tersenyum. Bahkan acara ulang tahun pun ia diundang. Seperti keluarga sungguhan. _'Baiklah, aku akan kesana bersama Baekhyun.'_ , balas Sehun. Kemudian ia pun memilih mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya Baekhyun menjemput Sehun pukul tujuh pagi. Chanyeol menyuruh mereka datang pagi-pagi, bahkan mereka juga disuruh menginap. "Ada apa Sehun-a?", tanya Baekhyun. 

Sehun menghela napas. "Hanya terpikirkan sesuatu.", jawab Sehun. 

Lima belas menit berlalu, akhirnya mereka pun sampai di rumah keluarga Park. Mereka langsung disambut oleh Mrs Park, Chanyeol, dan Luhan. Sedangkan Mr Park sudah berangkat bekerja dan Kris masih mendekam di kamar mandi sejak setengah jam yang lalu.

"Sehun Chanyeol, kalian bereskan meja dan kursi ya. Luhan Baekhyun bantu aku membuat kue.", ucap Mrs Park. 

Sekitar pukul tiga sore tugas mereka baru selesai. Setelah mandi, Sehun tampak tengah duduk santai di halaman samping rumah keluarga Park. "Ini!", seru seseorang, yang ternyata adalah Luhan, sambil menyodorkan segelas jus kepada Sehun. 

"Terima kasih. Kau sudah selesai mandi?", tanya Sehun. 

Luhan mengangguk. Kemudian ia pun ikut duduk disebelah Sehun. "Maaf sudah merepotkanmu.", ucap Luhan. 

Sehun tersenyum. "Aku tidak merasa repot. Aku justru senang. Di rumah ini aku benar-benar dianggap.", ucap Sehun. 

Luhan mengerti perasaan Sehun. Sejak kecil ia sudah ditinggal kedua orang tuanya. Paman dan bibinya tidak berlaku baik padanya. Walau mereka mengijinkan Sehun tinggal di rumah mereka dan memberi Sehun makan setiap hari, tapi tetap saja Sehun merasa kesepian. Sehun begitu membutuhkan keluarga. Dan ia menemukannya pada keluarga Park, keluarga Chanyeol sahabatnya. 

"Kau tidak pergi dengan kekasihmu?", tanya Sehun tiba-tiba. 

Luhan tersenyum. " Shi Xun ada urusan keluarga.", jawab Luhan. Sehun hanya mengangguk. 

Entah kenapa suasana diantara mereka terasa berbeda. Padahal biasanya Sehun tidak merasa seperti itu. Walaupun diam, tapi jantungnya tenang. Berbeda dengan sekarang. Entah kenapa jantungnya berdetak cepat sekali. 

"Kenapa kau selalu mengangguku Byun Baekhyun?", ucap Chanyeol tiba-tiba. Sehun dan Luhan saling bepandangan kemudian keduanya menghela napas bersamaan. 

"Siapa yang mengganggu? Aku hanya mencari Sehun.", ucap Baekhyun. Dan pertengkaran pun terus berlangsung sampai Kris dan Tao datang. Setelah itu mereka bersiap-siap karena tidak lama lagi Mr Park pulang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ternyata suasana canggung tidak hanya terjadi pada Sehun. Pasalnya, sudah tiga minggu sejak ulang tahun Mr Park waktu itu, Chanyeol terlihat dekat dengan seorang gadis. Hal ini sering kali membuat Baekhyun naik darah dan akhirnya akan memaki Chanyeol habis-habisan lantaran ia lupa akan janjinya pada Sehun dan Baekhyun. Kalau sudah seperti itu, Chanyeol akan pergi. Dan Baekhyun akan murung seharian. 

Sedangkan Luhan, entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini Sehun sering melihatnya melamun di kantin sendirian. Luhan sudah jarang terlihat bersama kekasihnya sekarang. Mungkin mereka ada masalah. Entahlah. Sejujurnya Sehun senang kalau Luhan putus dengan Shi Xun. 

"Sehun-a, kau mendengarkanku tidak sih?", tanya Baekhyun. 

"Ah.. Iya kenapa Baekhyun-a?", tanya Sehun bingung. Bodoh sekali dirinya mengabaikan Baekhyun. 

"Kau sama saja dengannya.", ucap Baekhyun. Kemudian ia berjalan meninggalkan Sehun sendirian di koridor.

Semakin hari keadaan mereka semakin tidak jelas. Chanyeol sudah semakin jarang bergabung dengan Sehun dan Baekhyun lagi. Ia lebih memilih bermesraan dengan kekasihnya di tempat-tempat sepi, entah apa yang mereka lakukan. 

Sepulang sekolah Sehun berjalan sendirian mencari Baekhyun yang menghilang sejak pelajaran terakhir. Sehun tau alasannya pasti karena Chanyeol. Saat jam istirahat tadi mereka berdua memergoki Chanyeol sedang berciuman panas dengan kekasihnya di halaman belakang sekolah. Sampai akhirnya Baekhyun tidak ikut pelajaran terakhir. 

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya saat ia mendengar suara isakan dari dalam ruang klub menyanyi. Perlahan ia mendekati pintu dan membukanya. Ada perasaan lega pada diri Sehun saat dilihatnya Baekhyun menangis di dalam ruang klub. Walau begitu ia juga merasa sedih harus melihat sahabatnya menangis seperti itu. 

"Baekhyun-a.", panggil Sehun pelan. 

Baekhyun yang mendengar suara Sehun langsung menoleh. Tanpa diduga ia langsung berhambur memeluk Sehun. "Bagaimana rasanya Sehun-a? Bagaimana rasanya saat kau melihat Luhan dan Shi Xun?", tanya Baekhyun disela-sela tangisnya. "Aku tau Sehun-a. Aku bisa melihat caramu menatapnya. Kau sahabatku.", ucap Baekhyun lagi. 

Perlahan Sehun membelai punggung sahabatnya tersebut. "Ya. Seperti ini rasanya.", jawab Sehun pelan. Baekhyun pun semakin terisak di pelukannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...TBC...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ada yang bingung sama cast nya?**

 **Mohon diperhatikan ya reader semua. Walau nama mereka ada dua, tapi disini mereka itu beda orang beda karakter beda tokoh.**

 **Contohnya Kim Kai sama Kim Jongin. Kai itu siswa SMA kelas tiga yang jadi rivalnya Sehun disekolah. Sedangkan Jongin itu pamannya Sehun. Ga ada sangkut paut apa-apa antara Kai sama Jongin. Mir cuma pinjem nama supaya FF ini bener-bener OT12.**

 **Masih bingung?**

 **Pokonya inget-inget n bayangin moment Harry-Ginny dari buku sampe film nya. Oke!**


End file.
